An arranged marriage to the Kazekage Gaara
by sweetdesire842
Summary: As its her clans custom her brother arranges Naomi to get married. Her brother is a cruel man who chooses Gaara for her future husband based on his reputation. Will she ever gain his trust, or love? It has some abuse, and a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

An arranged marriage to the Kazekage Gaara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

Introduction

Naomi was born in the village hidden in the forest. She was born with a special gift Naomi was able to heal animals as well as talk to them in a sense (she read there minds, and they read hers.) Naomi lived with both her parents, and she had reached Chunin level Naomi was progressing towards Jonin until her mother died when she was 14 years old.

After her mother past away she stopped being a ninja to care for her father although Naomi did still work out, and train daily so she wouldn't get rusty. Naomi and her father got closer he tended to go easy on her after His wife passed because Naomi reminded him of her mother when she was her age.

When Naomi was 16 years old her father's health started to decline, and he became very ill he sent word of his illness to her older brother Hiroshi who is 23 years old her father had kicked him out of the house when he turned 18 because he had hit their mother Naomi was only 5 at the time so she really didn't know him other then what her parents had told her. Naomi knew her clan laws well she knew the only reason her father wrote her brother was because he was too ill to travel, and it was getting close to Naomi's 17th birthday by law she was now required to have her marriage arranged.

This arrangement had to be done by her father or brother, and Naomi had to be married by her 18th birthday. Naomi had taken the classes required to be a proper wife she hated all the sexist rules the clan made but she passed the class with flying colors making her father proud although when it was just her and him he didn't make Naomi practice her wife training.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

**~ The beginning ~**

It was late in the evening almost bedtime when Naomi's father Hiro called out to her, so she went into his bedroom since he was no longer able to walk. Naomi responded to him "what is it Dad?"

He smiled up at her, and said "I have something for you daughter."

Naomi walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair that was next to her fathers head. She looks at him, and replied "you don't need to give me anything father you have already given me so much."

He smiles at her, and says "I know daughter but this is an engagement present for you."

He holds out a box, and gives it to her. Naomi smiles, and takes the box from his hands she opens the box to see a necklace inside. She looks at him with tears in her eyes, and says "thank you father it's beautiful."

Naomi's father looks at her his eyes full of concern, and he says "you're welcome daughter promise me something Naomi."

She looks at him puzzled but replies "yes father anything."

Her father's face takes on a serious expression, and he says "don't ever take this off, and don't let your brother know that you can fight. Please no matter what happens don't let him find out about your special gift."

Naomi quickly replies "yes father but why?"

Her father answers her question by saying "your brother is a very cruel man if he found out about your skills and your gift he'd sell you to the highest bidder. You must also promise me to act as a proper woman once he arrives tomorrow morning I know you hate this but he will hurt you if you don't."

Naomi smiles, and says "yes father you don't have to worry about me I'm more worried about you in your condition he could easily kill you."

Hiro smiles at her, and says "I'm old and you're young please take care Naomi. Now off to bed you have a busy day ahead of you."

Naomi gives him a hug knowing it would be the last, and heads off to bed. When Naomi wakes up the next morning she takes a shower, and gets dressed into a kimono then she heads down stairs, and makes breakfast for the two of them. After Naomi serves her father she sits down, and eats once she's done Naomi retrieves the dirty dishes from her father's room, and then the kitchen table. Naomi puts the dishes in the sink, and washes them then she puts them away when there is a knock at the door. Naomi walks to the door, and opens it she sees a tall man with an angry scowl. She bows, and says "how may I help you sir?"

The man quickly responds "my father sent for me now move out of the way woman." Naomi moves out of the way, and says "I'm so sorry Hiroshi-Sama I didn't recognize you."

He looks at her shocked, and says "Naomi is that you?"

She smiles, and replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama father's in his room is there anything else you need from me?"

He looks at Naomi, and responds "you need to bring in some tea for us while we discuss your up coming marriage."

She replies "right away Hiroshi-Sama."

Naomi bows, and heads to the kitchen while her brother goes into their father's bedroom. Once the tea is made Naomi places the kettle, and everything else she needs on a tray she heads to her fathers bedroom, and knocks on the door. Naomi waits for permission to enter which she soon receives. Naomi slowly opens the door, and says "sorry to interrupt but your tea is ready Hiroshi-Sama."

Her brother looks at her, and replies "fine you may serve the tea Naomi."

She looks over at her father, and says "would you like some tea too Hiro-Sama?" Their father quickly replies "yes Naomi that would be nice." She looks to her brother, and asks "Hiroshi-Sama how do you like your tea sir?"

He quickly replies "just put in one sugar, and hurry it up woman."

Naomi adds sugar to Hiroshi's tea, and hands him the cup then she makes their father's tea, and hand him the cup. Once she's done she asks "is there anything else I can do for you Hiroshi-Sama?"

Her brother looks at Naomi angry, and says "no just leave us woman."

Naomi bows, and quickly leaves she goes about her duties cleaning the house once it gets close to lunch time she makes lunch grabs another tray, and takes it to her father's bedroom. Naomi stops, and knocks on the door. She is soon given permission to enter the room once inside she says "sorry to interrupt but I have lunch for you two."

Her brother looks at Naomi cross, and says "it's about time woman I was starting to wonder if you would ever show up."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Naomi gathers the teapot, and cups on the tray then she leaves the room without saying a word. Naomi takes the dishes to the sink, and washes them then puts them away. Naomi starts working on planning dinner. She finally decides to make her father's favorite dish. Hiroshi comes up behind Naomi, and slams her into the wall.

Hiroshi "Just what do you think you're doing in there Naomi?"

Naomi looks at the floor, and says "what did I do to displease you Hiroshi-Sama?"

Hiroshi replies "you know full well father is the oldest male in the house the rules he sets are what you have to follow."

Naomi says "I understand Hiroshi-Sama but I was willing to give my breaks up so you would feel comfortable as well I often do this when we have guests."

Hiroshi replies "I can see that father has spoiled you. I expect better from you or you will be punished is that understood Naomi?"

Naomi says "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

Hiroshi says firmly "after dinner I expect you to pack you things, and go to bed we leave for Sunagakure first thing tomorrow morning."

Naomi replies "as you wish Hiroshi-Sama."

Hiroshi says "good I'm going to rest get me when its time for dinner."

Naomi replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

He finally lets Naomi go, and leaves the room. She thinks to herself (I would so like to kick his butt right now) but that would only give him the right to disown her, and sell her to whom ever he wantedto. So Naomi dusted herself off then went back to work on dinner. Naomi works hard making dinner, and after several hours it's ready so she turns every thing off, and covers it up. Naomi then heads down the hallway to the guest bedroom, and knocks but she gets no answer so she opens the door, entesr the room, and then heads to the bed. Naomi gently shakes Hiroshi to wake him up when that doesn't seem to work she trys something else. Naomi says "Hiroshi-Sama you asked me to wake you."

Hiroshi replies "fine woman I'm up I'll be out to eat at the table in 10 minutes."

Naomi says "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

Hiroshi growls out "now get out of my sight woman."

Naomi turns around, and leaves she sets up the dinning room table for her brother then she takes a tray to her father removing the one that was left from lunch. Naomi cleans up the lunch dishes, and puts away the extra tray. Naomi then goes to the table where her brother is sitting. Naomi asks "is there anything else you need Hiroshi-Sama."

Hiroshi grabs her arm tightly, and says "quit being so annoying Naomi you're trying my patients."

Naomi replies "sorry Hiroshi-Sama. I'll leave if you wish."

Hiroshi lets her go, and says "get out of my sight quickly before I change my mind."

Naomi bows, and quickly leaves she can't help but to think that her brother needs a strong woman to put him in his place. Naomi cleans up the pots, and pans then she eats her dinner in the kitchen. Once she's done she cleans up all the dishes, and goes to pack her things then to bed for the evening.

The next morning Naomi takes a shower, and gets dressed into her traveling clothes. Naomi goes to the carriage, and quietly sits across from her brother she thinks (this is going to be a long four days.)


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

**~ The Sand Village ~**

When the carriage finally stops it's late in the evening, and the driver opens the door for them. Her brother looks at Naomi he still looks mad even after four days of traveling in complete silence. He quickly orders her "stay here, and don't move Naomi."

She replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

He glairs at her, and leaves the carriage she straightens her kimono out a little while she waits he shows Id to the guards at the gate they step aside from the gate to allow the carriage to pass her brother returns to the carriage, and closes the door. Her brother announces "we'll have to spend the night in a hotel you'll meet the high council of the village tomorrow morning so I expect you to make a good impression Naomi."

She replies "I understand Hiroshi-Sama."

The carriage finally stops the driver opens the door her brother gets out, and motions Naomi to follow him so she gets out as well. Her brother gets a room at the hotel for Naomi, and one for himself that is attached to hers by a door. He escorts her to her room, and throws Naomi in. Her brother then announces "I'm going out, and I expect you to go to bed now!"

She gets up, and bows to him then she says "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

He slams the door shut, and storms off once she's sure he can't hear her. Naomi decides to let off a little steam. So she shouts out "that pompous jack ass creep oh how I hate my brother. God he's such a jerk."

Now that she feels a little better she opens the curtains that cover the window to see her new home but it's too dark all Naomi can see are the stars she closes the curtain back up and goes to bed. Naomi wakes up early showers, and gets dressed then she opens the curtains that cover the window to look at her new home in the sun light only to see a desert waste land. She wants to cry there are no trees, very few plants, and no streams, rivers, or lakes all Naomi could see for miles around is sand. She quickly closes the curtains, and sighs her brother had managed to pick the worst place in the world but she was determined to make it work just to spite her brother. Naomi knocks on the door that joins the two rooms. She waits for permission to enter, and once she receives it she enters the room bows, and then asks "Hiroshi-Sama is it time to go?"

Her brother looks glad to see her, and replies "Naomi good you're ready let's go already woman."

Naomi responds to him "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

She follows closely behind her brother to a large house. He knocks on the door, and it opens revealing a blond girl with three pony tails in her hair. Her brother announces "we're here to see the high council."

The girl at the door says "we've been expecting you my name is Temari I'll show you to the meeting room."

She leads Naomi, and her brother through a pair of large doors, and then down a long corridor to another pair of large doors. She then says "they're in here Hiroshi since you, and the high council still have some business why don't I take Naomi on a tour of the house."

Hiroshi replies "that would be a good idea. Naomi listen to Temari while I'm gone."

She responds to him "yes Hiroshi-Sama I will."

He looks at Naomi, and says "good now Temari if she gives you any trouble just let me know I'll take care of it."

Temari replies "I'm sure we'll be fine Hiroshi."

With that he enters the room, and Naomi follows Temari back down the corridor then out the large doors. She took Naomi to the kitchen first. She asks her "would you like something to eat?"

Naomi responds "if it's not to much trouble Temari-Sama."

She smiles at her, and gives Naomi some food after she finishes eating she cleans up the dishes. Temari then leads Naomi to the living room. Temari asks "Naomi would you like to sit down, and relax maybe even watch something on the TV."

She replies "no Temari-Sama I have been sitting still for four days I'm not used to being still for so long."

Temari smiles, and leads her through the rest of the house showing Naomi bathrooms, bedrooms, the library, and a study. Then she takes her back to where she started near the two large doors.

Just then the doors Naomi originally came through opened she sees a boy wearing clothes that makes him look like a cat, and his face painted purple. Naomi looks at him, and blurts "out this had better not be my feature husband" and then she quickly covers her mouth.

Temari laughs, and says "no this is his brother Kankuro. It's a miracle Kankuro a girl that won't throw herself at you to bad she belongs to Gaara."

Kankuro walks past Naomi, and tries to grab her butt but she catch his wrist before he can. Naomi looks at him angry, and says "I don't think so I'm not a piece of meat pervert."

Temari starts laughing really hard, and says "I'm going to like this girl."

Kankuro pouts then he announces "I'm going to my room. I'll be down later."


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

The doors Naomi originally came through opened again this time she sees a boy with red hair, and sad eyes. He's wearing a shirt, and matching pants with a sash there is a large gourd on his back. Temari looks to her brother, and says "Gaara come over here and say hi to your future wife."

Gaara scowls at Temari, and says "later sis after the council approves of her."

Then he just leaves the room. Naomi turns to Temari, and asks "is he always like that?"

Temari responds sadly "yes he's had a very painful childhood so he can appear to be cold, and distant. But if you can manage to get through to him he'll protect you with his life."

She quickly replies "well at least he's cute Temari-Sama."

Just then Naomi's brother comes through the large doors. Hiroshi announces "Naomi the council wants to see you now so hustle woman."

She quickly replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama. Please excuse me Temari-Sama I must go now."

Temari replies "go on you'll be fine."

Naomi gets up, and moves quickly to where her brother is waiting for her following him through the corridor then through the another set of large doors he points to a chair for her to sit Naomi waits for her brother to sit first, and then she takes the seat he pointed to. Hiroshi says "the high council wants to ask you some questions I expect you to answer them truthfully Naomi."

She responds "yes sir Hiroshi-Sama."

The High Council asks Naomi "how old are you?"

She responds "I'll be 17 years old in two weeks sir."

The High Council then asks "how many children do you want to have?"

Naomi responds "as many as my husband will allow sir."

The High Council then asks "what do you think of the sand village?"

To which Naomi replies "I don't really know it sir."

The High Council then asks "what would you do for Gaara?"

Naomi replies "my job is to serve him by knowing his schedule, knowing his likes, and dislikes Sir."

The High Council then asks "what do you do when you disagree with your husband?"

Naomi replies "my opinion doesn't matter his decisions are always right, and it's my job to support him in these matters Sir."

The High Council then asks "have you ever received any ninja training?"

She quickly lies to them saying "no sir I have not."

The High Council asks "have you ever been touched by a male that's not a member of your family?"

Naomi replies "no sir I haven't."

The High Council now calls Temari into the meeting once she enters the room. The High Council asks "Temari what are your recommendations regarding this girl Naomi?"

Temari smiles and says "I recommend approval of her she will make a good wife for Gaara."

The High Council responds "thank you Temari you may go now" Temari leaves.

The High Council now calls Kankuro into the meeting once he enters the room. The High Council asks "Kankuro what are your recommendations regarding this girl Naomi?"

Kankuro says "I recommend approval of her. She's the kind of girl Gaara needs as his wife."

The High Council replies "thank you Kankuro you may go now" Kankuro leaves.

The High Council now calls Gaara into the meeting once he enters the room. The High Council announces "Kazekage the high council along with your sibling have approved Naomi as your future wife we're awaiting your final approval sir."

Kazekage (Gaara) asks "Hiroshi I'd like to spend the day with your sister tomorrow to get to know her better. She can stay here overnight in Tamari's room."

Hiroshi replies "that's fine with me Kazekage I'll return to the hotel, and if she gives you any trouble just let me know."

The Kazekage says "you may go now Hiroshi" he gets up, and leaves the room.

Gaara looks at Naomi he asks "what's your name?"

Naomi replies "its Naomi Kazekage-Sama."

He responds "well Naomi I'm 17 how old are you?"

She smiles, and says "I will be 17 years old in two weeks Kazekage-Sama."

He then asks her "what are you supposed to do for me Naomi?"

She replies "whatever you wish Kazekage-Sama within reason certain things I can't do until after were married."

He responds "I see well you can start early tomorrow morning here's tomorrows schedule I expect you to help keep me on time."

She replies "yes Kazekage-Sama this won't be a problem."

He then says to Naomi "good I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Temari will show you where to sleep tonight."

She goes out the large doors and down the corridor then back out the other set of large doors to the living room where Naomi finds Temari, and she escorts Naomi to her room where she goes to bed being tired from a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

**~ A day with Gaara ~**

Naomi wakes up early takes a shower, and gets dressed into something that compliments her shape she looks at Gaara's schedule. Naomi then heads to the kitchen to start making breakfast for him. When Kankuro comes through the front door with her brother and he looks very angry with her. Hiroshi yells at her "Naomi get over here now bitch!"

She rushes over to her brother, and asks "what is it Hiroshi-Sama?"

To which her brother replies "Kankuro tells me you're disrespectful to him yesterday is this true?"

Naomi looked shocked, and responds "sort of Hiroshi-Sama but he tried to touch me!"

To which her brother replies "that's no excuses Naomi this is your fault for dressing like a slut he's only a man he can't help himself you know better then this young lady. Now I'm going to have to punish you for this Naomi."

He grabs her arm, and drags Naomi into the nearest room with a door he throws her into the room, and then he closes and locks the door. He then announces "I'll go easy on you this time only because you need to work today. But you will receive a spanking, and I expect you to apologize to Kankuro."

Naomi replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama."

He quickly announces "assume the position Naomi."

She lies across his lap he pulls her bottoms down, and he proceeds to spank her for ten minutes straight Naomi dare not make a sound during the spanking knowing that he'll only spank her more if she does. Once done he pulls her bottoms back up, and throws her to the floor. Hiroshi then announces "next time I receive a complaint about you Naomi I use the belt."

She replies "yes Hiroshi-Sama I understand."

She gets up off the floor, and he grabs her arm again he unlocks then opens the door. He throws her to Kankuro's feet. Hiroshi scowls at Naomi, and says "now what do you say Naomi."

She looks at Kankuro hurt, and says "I'm sorry Kankuro-Sama I forgot my place it won't happen again."

Kankuro was just stunned he had no clue that her brother would hurt her he just wanted to blow off some steam from yesterday. He actually looked like he felt bad about what he did. Hiroshi then orders Naomi "get back to work now woman."

She replies "yes right away Hiroshi-Sama."

Her brother smirks at Kankuro, and says "she'll behave proper now Kankuro if you have any more trouble feel free to tell me I'll straighten her out." Hiroshi then storms out of the house.

She rushes back to the kitchen to finally make Gaara's breakfast. Naomi grabs the tray of food, and heads towards Gaara's bedroom when Kankuro grabs her arm stopping her. Kankuro says "look I'm sorry I had no idea he would hurt you I was just mad about yesterdays insult."

Naomi don't even look at him but says "Kankuro-Sama you're going to make me late."

Kankuro replies "oh sorry Naomi" he lets her arm go.

Naomi finally reaches Gaara's bedroom, and knocks on his door. She waits for permission to enter once she gets it she opens the door, and enters the room and says "I thought you might be hungry Kazekage-Sama."

He replies "yes thank you Naomi."

Then she asks him "is there anything else you would like Kazekage-Sama?"

He announces "I have to train today why don't you get me something from the closet to train in Naomi."

She replies "yes Kazekage-Sama right away."

Naomi heads to the closet, and pulls out something similar to what he was wearing yesterday she brings them out. Naomi places them at the foot of the bed Gaara has finished his breakfast by now. Naomi turns to him, and asks "why don't I take those back to the kitchen while you get dressed Kazekage-Sama."

He replies "good idea Naomi I'll meet you in the living room when I'm done."

She responds "yes sir Kazekage-Sama."

Naomi picks up the dishes, and heads to the kitchen. Where she cleans up the mess she made this morning as well as the dishes, and put them away. Then Naomi heads to the living room to wait for Gaara.

But her arm is grabbed once again by Kankuro. She asks "what is it you need Kankuro-Sama?"

Kankuro says" please Naomi say you forgive me I feel terrible about what happened this morning."

She replies "there's nothing to forgive Kankuro-Sama this morning was all my own doing."

Kankuro gets angry, and shouts "Naomi cut the proper crap I know that's not you where's the feisty girl I saw yesterday?"

To which she replies "Kankuro-Sama I promised to behave so she's gone."

He looks at Naomi, and says "well undo it Naomi please I know this isn't the real you. I beg you please don't pretend around me I won't go to your brother again I promise you Naomi."

She sighs, and says "fine I forgive you Kankuro just quit begging already."

Kankuro smiles at Naomi just then Gaara enters the living room. Gaara asks "Kankuro what are you doing with my future wife?"

He answers "we're just talking Gaara."

He glairs at Kankuro, and says "don't even think about touching her Kankuro."

He looks down, and says "um...well it's kind of too late for that I already tried but she wouldn't let me."

Gaara responds "good don't think about trying again, or else is that understood Kankuro."

He quickly replies "yes Gaara you won't have any more problems from me."

Gaara looks at Naomi, and says "come on lets go before I fall behind schedule."

She quickly replies "yes sir Kazekage-Sama." They leave, and head towards the training grounds on their way to the training grounds Naomi gets a better look at some of the sand village. Once they arrived Naomi sees Temari there as well Gaara heads over to where Temari is.

Gaara announces "Naomi you can warm up with us."

Temari quickly says "Gaara she's not a ninja she won't be able to keep up."

Gaara looks at Temari, and says "I don't expect her to keep up but I don't want her to get fat either."

Naomi smiles, and says "Temari-Sama don't worry about me I'll be fine some exercise will do me some good."

Temari smiles at her, and says "alright Naomi but if something is too hard for you to do just skip it ok."

Gaara then announces "ok enough talking lets warm up already."

After everyone warms up out of the three of them Naomi is the one that is sweating the most, and breathing the hardest but three years of training in her spare time he left her a little out of shape. The sand didn't help much either every time Naomi moved she would sink into it she could have used her Chakra to stand on top of the sand but Naomi didn't want them to know that she could fight just yet. Naomi wanted the extra workout on her legs anyway.

She moved out of the way so that Temari and Gaara could spar she was watching them fight learning some moves, and catching a few stray kunai knives that flew towards her by the time they're done Naomi has a total of five knives. Temari says "oh Naomi you found my kunai knives?"

She replies "Well sort of Temari-Sama."

Temari smiles, and says "thanks I'll take them back now Naomi."

She replies "yes Temari-Sama."

Gaara starts getting angry, and says "enough already lets go home I hungry, and tired."

Naomi hands the kunai over to Temari, and the three of them return to the house. Naomi makes everyone dinner, and once their all are done she cleans up. Gaara asks "Naomi I want you to set up a bath for me while I go talk to the high council."

She quickly replies "yes sir Kazekage-Sama."

Naomi heads to his bedroom, and she brings his pajamas, and his robe into the bathroom she makes sure the water is just right. When Gaara walks into the room, and says "you're very lucky Naomi you get to be my fiancé."

She smiles softly at him, and says "yes I am Kazekage-Sama thank you."

Gaara announces "you're my fiancé now you may call me Gaara-Sama."

Naomi smiles and responds "yes sir Gaara-Sama."

Gaara says to her "I want you ready early tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of your new village Naomi."

Naomi looks at him, and says "as you wish Gaara-Sama."

Gaara then says "you may go now Naomi I suggest you go to bed."

She replies "yes sir Gaara-Sama I will do that."

She leave his room, and goes to hers where she take a shower, and goes to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

**~ The Village Tour ~**

Naomi takes a shower, and gets dressed she heads towards the living room. Gaara is already up Naomi makes the both of them breakfast, and then cleans up the dishes. During the tour Naomi notices the village is much larger then hers but as she walks around the village Naomi sees nothing but sand for miles around. Naomi follows Gaara to an oasis she smiles when she sees the trees and plants. She quickly asks "Gaara-Sama can we stay here to rest a minute Please?"

Gaara looks at her, and asks "are you tired Naomi?"

Naomi responds "no but it reminds me of my old home it makes your village feel more like my home Gaara-Sama."

He says "I guess we can stay a little while."

She was so happy that she hugged Gaara, and said "thank you so much Gaara-Sama."

Gaara blushes a little, and was confused as to why his sand had allowed Naomi to hug him he was so busy pondering that. Naomi was running around touching the grass, trees, and the water in the lake that was there. Gaara finally snaps out of his daze to see her so happy at the oasis that he actually smiles for a brief moment. Gaara looks at Naomi, and says "I'm glad there's something here that you truly enjoy. I wouldn't want my fiancé to be unhappy here."

Naomi looks at him, and asks "who could be unhappy with a handsome guy like you around Gaara-Sama."

He says "we should return home before it gets too late."

She replies "yes sir Gaara-Sama."

He leads Naomi back to the village and back to the house. Once they enter the house the high council is there waiting for Gaara. The High Council says "Kazekage you need to announce your engagement to the village."

Gaara asks them "when have you planned the announcement?"

The High Council responds "in about an hour."

Gaara says "I guess I should get ready then. Naomi you may want to freshen up too."

She smiles, and says "as you wish Gaara-Sama."

Naomi goes into her bedroom, and closes the door she changes into clean clothes then brushes her hair. When the bedroom door opens Naomi turns to see her brother with a strange look on his face. She looks at him, and asks "how may I help you Hiroshi-Sama?"

He says "you have done well so far Naomi now once you're married I want you to kill the Kazekage."

Naomi looks shocked, and asks "why Hiroshi-Sama?"

He then announces "it's all apart of the villages plan. We plan to attack, and take over this village while there weak, and defenseless without a leader to guide them."

Naomi looks at him angry, and says "no I won't help you do that Hiroshi-Sama. You will have to kill me first to get to him."

He smiles, and says "that can be arranged dear sister but I prefer a fate worse then death for you. As your punishment I'm going home, and when I return father will be dead, and it will have been your fault. I suggest you have changed your mind by the time I return Naomi."

She looks at him, and says "please don't hurt father Hiroshi-Sama."

He looks at Naomi, and says "it's too late for that Naomi I'm leaving today for home." With that Hiroshi leaves the room, and then the house.

Naomi leaves the room she notices that Temari is in the hallway she rushes over to Temari. She looks at Temari, and says "my brother's planning on Killing both my father, and Gaara then attacking the Sand Village."

Temari looks shocked, and says "He what! Thanks Naomi I'll alert the high council right away, and we'll see what we can do to help your father too."

Naomi responds "Thanks Temari."

She then says "oh yah Naomi I like you better like this that polite crap was getting annoying."

Naomi smiles at Temari, and then she leaves. Naomi continues down the hallway until she runs into Gaara Naomi then repeats what she said to Temari to Gaara. Gaara says "we must go through with this planned announcement once were done we'll both go to the high council I'm sure they will want any information you can give them about your village."

She replies "I understand Gaara-Sama."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

**~ Preventing war ~**

Naomi and Gaara go out onto the balcony where he announces her as his fiancé Naomi smiles, and the crowd cheers. Gaara dismisses everyone to return home once everyone has left he takes her hand causing Naomi to blush, and escorts her to where the high council is when Naomi enters the room Temari is already there. Gaara suddenly realizes he's holding her hand causing him to blush, and then he quickly let's go of her hand. The High Council says "so Naomi do you really think your old village will attack the sand village?"

Naomi replies "no sir my village wouldn't have sent me here just to wage a war."

The High Council then asks "do you think the Lord of your land is aware of your brother's activities?"

Naomi honestly replies "I don't know sir."

The High Council then asks "how secure are your old village gates?"

Naomi smiles, and replies "they're not sir it's really easy to get into the village if you can get passed all the wild animals in the forest."

The High Council then asks "what types of elemental jutsu is used in your old village?"

Naomi responds "they use water, and earth style sir."

The High Council asks "can anyone in your old village summon animals?"

She responds "no sir." T

he High Council asks "what's the size of your old village?"

Naomi responds "very small sir not even half this village's size."

Gaara says "I wouldn't wage war on us if I were running that village her brother must have assembled a small group of rogue Ninja under the miss guided concept that if they get rid of me that the village will just blindly follow there orders."

The High Council asks "Naomi if we inform the Lord of the village hidden in the forest what will he do?"

Naomi replies "since the information comes from a girl most likely nothing. Women aren't respected in my old village sir."

The High Council asks "are the women in your old village even taught how to fight?"

Naomi replies "yes sir but only against other women or against a mutual enemy."

The High Council asks "do you know how to fight Naomi?"

She replies "yes sir but I have fought for three years after my mother passed away I was obligated to take over her roll of maintaining the house, and caring for my father."

The High Council asks "so that's why when we asked if you had ninja training you said no."

Naomi responds "well sir I had no choice if I had answered honestly my brother would have sold me to the highest bidder.

The High Council asks "do you have any suggestions on how to get passed the wild animals Naomi?"

She looks at them, and says "I could get anyone you send past the animal's sir."

The High Council asks "how is that Naomi?"

She responds "it's kind of hard to explain sir but I have always had a special relationship with the wild animals in my old village. They won't harm anyone if I'm around."

Gaara says "I recommend Temari, Kankuro, Naomi and I go to straighten her brother out, and then we all have a chat with the Lord of the village."

The High Council looks shocked, and says "but Kazekage this may be a trap!"

Gaara says "I'm fully aware of that but I'm sure the four of us can handle him."

The High Council says "but Kazekage we need you here."

Gaara looks at them angry, and says "this discussion is closed we're going to leave tomorrow."

Gaara gets up, and motions Naomi to follows him which she does he doesn't stop until he gets to her room. Gaara says "you should go to bed now Naomi we'll be leaving really early tomorrow we have a lot of ground to cover."

Naomi smiles and replies "yes Gaara-Sama, and thank you."

She gives Gaara a quick peck on the cheek, and heads into her room leaving a very stunned Gaara in the hallway holding his cheek. Once he snaps out of it he heads to his bedroom, and he goes to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

**~ The village hidden in the forest ~**

Naomi wakes up, and takes a shower she gets dressed in the one thing she has that would work for a ninja. Naomi made her way to the living room Temari is already standing there waiting. Temari says "ah Naomi you look great. What rank are you?"

She smiles, and says "thanks Temari I was almost a Jonin before I retired to care for my Dad."

Temari asks Naomi "do you have weapons on you?"

Naomi responds "yes Temari I do."

Temari says "good now all we need is Kankuro, and Gaara then we can go."

A few minutes later Gaara and Kankuro show up as well as the high council. The High Council begs "please reconsider this Kazekage."

Gaara says "enough I said I'm going."

Naomi responds "sir you shouldn't worry I'll guard him with my life."

Temari and Kankuro both say "you shouldn't under estimate us either."

The High Council sighs, and says "fine go but were not happy about this one bit."

The three of them take off, and after several days of travel they're all at the edge of the forest. Naomi then announces "ok Kankuro you'll need to take off your hat, and keep it off while we're here."

Kankuro asks "but why?"

Naomi smiles, and says "we have wolves in our forest, and quite frankly with that hat on you look like a large cat. I don't think you want to be there dinner."

Kankuro grumbles, and says "fine I'll put it away but I feel funny without it" he takes it off, and puts it in his bag.

The three of them travel for several hours until it starts getting dark she's still several hours away from the village but the forest is to dangerous to travel in at night in part because it gets so dark that no one can see where they're going, and due to the wild animals. Naomi sees a clearing up ahead, and stops once they get there. Naomi announces "we need to camp here tonight we should be able to reach the village by tomorrow afternoon."

Temari asks "why are we stopping?"

Naomi smiles, and says "this forest is going to get to dark to see even two feet in front of you really soon."

Everyone can hear howling that's close to where they are. Kankuro asks "what the heck was that?"

Naomi replies "oh that's Night shade, and her pack of wolves they have noticed us here in there forest."

Just then there's a rustle coming from a bush and out jumps a gray wolf growling at Gaara. Naomi moves in between Gaara, and the wolf. She quickly asks "Gaara-Sama could you please sit down Ash here sees you as a threat."

Gaara grumbles "stupid wolf...fine" he sits down on the ground.

The three of them are quickly surrounded by Night Shades wolf pack. Ash has stopped growling but his fur is still raised. Naomi then asks "Temari and Kankuro would you please join Gaara on the ground?"

They quickly comply the wolf pack keeps there distance, and sits down all except for two Ash and Night Shade the pack leaders. Night shade moves towards Naomi. She sits down, and pulls out a bone then she placed it on the ground Night shade takes the bone, and the whole pack lays down. Temari asks "aren't they going to leave?"

Naomi looks at her, and says "I could have them leave if you wish they're offering to protect us tonight."

Kankuro says "they're creeping me out what do you think Gaara."

He says "they should go we can take turns keeping watch."

Naomi looks at Gaara, and says "alright I'll have them leave" Naomi walks over to Night Shade Scratches her behind her ear, and the wolf pack quickly disappears into the forest. Gaara tells "Kankuro, and I'll take the first shift you girls will take second shift so you two sleep now well wake you when it's your turn."

Both the girls lie down, and go to sleep. Much later Naomi is woken up by someone talking so she lays there listening not letting them know she's awake. Gaara asks "Kankuro how do you know if you're in love?'"

Kankuro says "well you spend a lot of time thinking about her when she's not around. You want her to be around, and when she's close to you your heart races while your stomach feels like it's in knots."

Gaara says "oh I see, and kissing how is that done?"

Kankuro chuckles, and asks "are you falling for Naomi Gaara?"

He replies "I just... (Blush) just teach me kissing Kankuro."

He apologizes, and says "bro but that's something you have to learn by doing it to a girl. If you're really gentle you can try to Kiss Naomi while she sleeps, and I'll tell you if you're doing it right or not."

Gaara says "that wouldn't be fair she's sleeping, and if I wake her she'll be mad at me."

Kankuro says "that's so true forget I suggested it Gaara."

He then says "let's wake the girls it's there turn anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

They come over, and wake the two girls up then they lie down, and go to sleep. They keep guard the rest of the night the two girls wait until it's really bright, and then they wake the boys up for the day once they're awake the four of them make plans to enter the village.

When out of nowhere a kunai lands a few inches away from Naomi's feet it has a note attached to it she grabs the kunai, and unwraps the note she jumps up, and catches three more in flight, and quickly returns those three to there owners. Naomi giggles when she hears a scream knowing that she must have hit him once. Naomi finally opens the note, and reads it then she hands it to Gaara. Temari asks "what does it say?"

Naomi replies "I've been declared a traitor, and my brother has disowned me."

Kankuro yells "WHAT! Why?"

She responds "well it seems I've refused to marry the Kazekage, and then I killed him."

Gaara says "I guess your brother didn't expect me to come with you did he Naomi?"

She responds "I guess not Gaara-Sama."

Temari asks "so how do we get into the village now?"

Naomi then asks "do you have a sand village seal with you Gaara-Sama?"

He raises an eyebrow, and answers "yes I do why?"

Naomi says "you need to use it to demand a meeting with the Lord" she hands him a piece of paper.

He writes the note, and ties it onto the kunai Gaara can spot someone watching them though the trees so he throws the kunai next to him. The guy unwraps the note looks at them, and nods then takes off into the village a few hours later three guards show up. The guards say "Lord Osaka is ready to see you now Kazekage sir."

Gaara replies "good I was growing impatient."

They escort the four of them to Lord Osaka's estate, and they take all of them to the main room where Lord Osaka is waiting. Lord Osaka says confused "Kazekage I had herd that you had died what's going on here?"

Gaara replies "Naomi's brother Hiroshi is trying to start a war between our villages Lord Osaka."

He responds "well it's obvious that you're not dead Kazekage so I'll clear your name Naomi."

She says "thank you very much Lord Osaka."

He then says "I'll list Hiroshi as a traitor to this village immediately Kazekage. I'm truly sorry that Hiroshi has caused you all of this trouble sir."

Gaara says "I demand that you allow us to search the village for Hiroshi we need to deal with him right away."

Lord Osaka responds "normally I would deny such a request but I shall allow it as a birthday present to Naomi. How old are you now dear?"

Naomi says "I've just turned 17 year's old Lord Osaka sir."

Lord Osaka asks "do you need any help from our village Kazekage?" Gaara responds "No we don't need any help but thanks anyway Lord Osaka."

The four of them leave Lord Osaka's estate Naomi leads everyone to her families house once at the home Naomi opens the front door her brother and two other men are standing in the living room. Hiroshi smirks, and says "you're a little late Naomi dad is already dead."

Naomi yells at him "I don't believe you Hiroshi."

He yells back "you little bitch how dare you speak to me in such a manner."

Naomi replies angrily "to bad I have disowned you Hiroshi you have brought shame to our family."

Hiroshi, and his goons start to attack, and Kankuro quickly kills one of them with his puppet the crow. Naomi throws some Kunai at her brother but he quickly dodges them but one does manage to graze his leg she lands a few kicks to his stomach knocking him down on the ground. Hiroshi gets back up but Naomi punches him in the stomach several times knocking the wind out of him. Gaara grabs her brother in his sand coffin as Temari, and Kankuro finish off the other man. Gaara says to him "you won't die by my hands or by your sister's. I'll let Lord Osaka decide your fate."

Gaara and Temari take Hiroshi to Lord Osaka to face his judgment. Lord Osaka puts Hiroshi in jail to await his sentence. Naomi goes to her father's room to check on him only to find that he is in fact dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

**~ Getting ready for the wedding ~**

The four of them return to the sand village with her brother Hiroshi safely in jail she's happy although a little sad by her fathers death after everyone rests from the long journey.

**~ Three months later ~**

Early in the morning Temari offers to take Naomi shopping for a wedding dress while Kankuro takes Gaara shopping as well. They walk into the dress shop, and pick several dresses to try on after trying them on Naomi finally finds one that looks absolutely gorgeous on her. Temari says "you look so beautiful in that one."

Naomi replies "thank you Temari." Then she asks "hey Temari does Gaara even like me?"

Temari replies "I don't know about him liking you but do you like him?

Naomi smiles, and responds "yes I just wish I could get to know him better before I become his wife."

Temari smiles, and says "I can suggest to Gaara that he needs to take you on a date."

She smiles, and says "I would like that very much Temari."

Once the girls are done they head home while Kankuro and Gaara go into the men's shop where he tries on several tuxedos. Gaara finally finds one he likes, and tries it on. Gaara asks "why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?"

Kankuro says "everyone wears one when they get married Gaara."

He asks "can you tell me why I would want a wife Kankuro?"

He looks at his brother and says "well Gaara this really isn't the place to discuss what a wife can do for her husband. Didn't dad ever give you the talk?"

Gaara responds "no I guess he thought that no woman would every want me, and I'd never get married."

Kankuro sighs, and says "let's go home Gaara, and I'll explain things to you."

Gaara replies "fine just let me get out of this stupid thing first."

Now that Gaara and Kankuro are done they also head home but Kankuro drags Gaara to his room. Temari asks "I wonder what there up to?"

Naomi replies "I have no clue do you want to ease drop on them?"

Temari smirks, and says "that sounds like fun."

The two of them sneak over to Kankuro's bedroom where luckily for them Kankuro had left the door open a crack. Kankuro pulls a box out from under his bed, and opens it handing Gaara a magazine he opens the magazine. Kankuro announces "this is what a woman looks like without clothes on."

Gaara asks "do they all look like this?"

Kankuro replies "no each one is a little different" (he turns the page) "see what I mean."

Gaara asks "what's this?" He points at the picture.

Kankuro replies "those are her breasts they can be used for several things."

Gaara asks "like what Kankuro?"

He responds "well one is to feed a baby, and the other is when a guy uses it as a part of foreplay which usually leads to sex."

Temari whispers to Naomi "this is gross lets leave!"

She whispers back "I agree with you." The two of them leave the boys alone to continue there talk.

**~ A date with Gaara ~**

The next day Temari manages to get Gaara to agree to have a romantic dinner with Naomi. There is a small table set for two with soft candle light it looks very romantic making her a little nervous. Temari had helped Naomi pick out what to wear, and she told her that she looked stunning. Kankuro had helped Gaara pick out something to wear so that he looked really handsome they then sat down at the table. Naomi looked at him, and said "you look really nice tonight Gaara-Sama."

He replies "thanks you look nice as well Naomi."

They're sitting close to each other eating dinner when Naomi notices one of Gaara's hands slide around her waist she smiles at him. Naomi decides to ask "Gaara-Sama do you like me?"

Gaara replies "I like you Naomi. Do you like me?"

She responds "yes Gaara-Sama I like you."

Naomi leaned in, and shyly kissed Gaara on the lips he kissed her back just as shyly. She tried to move away but Gaara held Naomi close to his chest while pulling her into his lap. She looked at him, and asked "what are you doing Gaara-Sama?"

He replies "I'm getting to know you better Naomi."

He placed his lips back onto her mouth where he gives her a heart warming kiss that was actually better then the first one. Gaara then moved his tongue against Naomi's lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. He takes this opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth, sending a shiver through both of their bodies. Naomi moved her hands around his neck as she deepened the kiss further unfortunately they were interrupted by Temari. Temari says "um...excuse me Gaara but the council wants you to finalize the wedding plans, and the announcement introducing your new wife to the village."

Gaara looks angry, and says "I'm going to have to talk with them about there constant interruptions." With that Gaara moves Naomi off of his lap, and leaves to speak with the council all too soon neither of them can see him any more. Temari asks "so what happened?"

Naomi replies "we kissed."

Temari smirks, and says "that looked like more than a kiss."

She blushes, and says "well he started it."

Temari giggles at Naomi, and says "its ok I think it's great. So do you love him?"

Naomi replies "yes I do."

She got up, and helped everyone clean up sighing just realizing that she and Gaara are probably going to get interrupted a lot by the council on other urgent matters. Maybe once they're married Naomi could convince him to let her help him more so the work wouldn't take as long.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

**~ The wedding ceremony ~**

Gaara and Naomi both have had their18th birthdays but today is a very important day in their lives it's early in the morning on the day that Naomi is to be married to Gaara. Naomi takes a shower, and puts on her wedding dress. Naomi was very nervous so it was a good thing that she had several women helping her with getting ready. Naomi's dress was on her hair was brushed, and she had her veil on waiting for Kankuro to come get her to walk her down the isle just then there was a knock at the door. She asks "who is it?"

Kankuro replies "it's me Naomi."

She smiles, and says "you may come in Kankuro."

He enters the room, and says "wow you look stunning Naomi!"

She smiles, and says "thank you Kankuro."

He asks "so are you ready?"

Naomi replies "yes Kankuro I'm ready."

Kankuro says "I just hope Gaara doesn't faint when he sees you."

She giggles at his comment, and takes his hand he escorts her down the hall to where the wedding is being held. Kankuro takes Naomi down the isle, and gives her hand to Gaara. Kankuro whispers "breath Gaara don't forget to breath."

Gaara says "I'll be fine."

Kankuro stands next to his brother as the priest starts to goes through the ceremony. The priest asks "Gaara do you take Naomi to be your wife?"

Gaara says "yes I do."

He puts a ring on her finger. The priest then asks "Naomi do you take Gaara to be your husband?"

Naomi says "yes I do."

She puts a ring on Gaara's finger. The priest announces "you may now kiss the bride."

Gaara lifted Naomi's veil so he could see her face he leaned in, and gave her a slow and enticing kiss that caused everyone in the room to feel a little flustered. The priest then says "may I present Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara took Naomi's hand in his, and lead her down the hall, and up the stairs to the Balcony they went out onto the balcony where she saw a crowd of people below. Gaara speaks up "attention everyone I'd like to introduce you all to my wife Naomi. Now you're all dismissed."

He takes her hand, and leads Naomi to Temari. Gaara says "take her to the preparation room Temari."

She responds "yes right away Gaara."

Then Gaara quickly disappears down the hallway Naomi looks at Temari confused. She asks "what is the preparation room Temari?"

She says "don't worry it's just where you get blessed by the priest, and change into what you're going to wear for your wedding night."

Naomi blushes, and says "ok Temari."

She leads Naomi to a room down the hall she opens the door, and escorts her inside. There are several ladies in the room they help Naomi out of her wedding dress, and into a sheer nightgown they gave her a robe to cover up with. Once Naomi is decent the ladies leave, and a few moments later the priest enters the room he says a prayer, and then anoints her head with several oils. The priest then says "you may go see your husband now."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

**~ The wedding night ~**

Naomi follows a woman upstairs to a bedroom once there she walks slowly into the room there is a large bed in the room, and the only light that is in the room is by candles. Naomi timidly walks towards the center of the room she looks around but the room is so dimly lit it's hard to see. Naomi asks "Gaara-Sama are you in here?"

He replies "yes Naomi I'm right here. Please just call me Gaara you're my wife now."

Naomi replies "ok Gaara."

She turns around to find Gaara was right behind her as soon as she was facing him he wrapped his hands around the small of her back slowly pulling Naomi closer until they're only a few inches apart she closed her eyes, and melted in his embrace. He locked his lips with hers while they're kissing Naomi's arms moved, and went around his neck they deepened the kiss further if that was possible when finally they both have to break for air. Naomi decides to ask "do you love me Gaara?"

He replies "yes Naomi I have grown to love you. Do you love me?"

She replies "yes I do Gaara."

Gaara gently pressed his lips to hers but it quickly grew into something fierce, and passion filled he ran his tongue along her lower lip begging for an entrance that she quickly granted by parting her lips to allow his tongue in. Naomi kissed back just as passionately, sucking his tongue he started to fight with her tongue for dominance both of their tongues brushing against each other until Gaara finally won he took his time to explore every inch of her mouth. He left her mouth, and started to trail light kisses along Naomi's jaw line then continued down to her neck she groaned lightly when he found her soft spot.

Naomi moved her hands down to the tie on his robe tugging at it gently trying to undo the knot. Gaara looked at her he helped Naomi undo the knot then dropped his robe on the floor leaving him self in only pajama bottoms she ran her hands up, and down his well toned body, admiring his muscles. Gaara moved his hands down to the tie on her robe quickly undoing the knot on her robe which quickly found its way to the floor as well. Gaara shouts out "Wow!"

Naomi blushed, and says "thanks you look good to Gaara."

Again Gaara kissed Naomi which lead to another make out session both their hands trailing over each other's body he was slowly moving her back towards the bed until they both fell onto the bed never once breaking the kiss she ran her fingers through his red hair they both breaking apart for much needed air. Naomi left his mouth, and started to trail light kisses along his jaw line then continued down to his neck he groaned lightly when she found his soft spot. Slowly Gaara removed her nightgown Naomi's face blushed as she tried to cover her exposed chest from view. Gaara asks "please don't cover up Naomi you look beautiful."

She responds "I'll try not to Gaara."

He gently removed Naomi's hands from her chest as he pushed his lips roughly against hers in a passion filled kiss. His hands softly caressed her chest earning him a small shiver of delight. He broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down towards her right breast as he continued to caress the other one. He took her breast into his mouth licking, and sucking on the nipple while he fondled the other nipple with his hand she moaned out his name as he repeated this on the left breast.

He smiled, and moved back up until he kissed Naomi fully on the lips she suddenly flipped him over so that she was on top. Naomi started kissing Gaara's soft spot on his neck again also biting him there. He groaned when her breasts touched his chest she moved down from his neck to his chest kissing all over she started to lick his nipples, and he groaned. Gaara flipped Naomi back over so he was back on top.

He slowly tugged off her panties leaving Naomi naked. Gaara stopped for a moment so that she could remove his boxers from him Naomi blushed at the sight of his fully erect member. He gently laid Naomi back down, and positioned himself at her entrance he slowly as possible pushed his member into her. Naomi cried out from pain so he held still while kissing the tears from her face waiting for her to get used to it. Naomi gave him a nod to continue. He then pulled out of her, and pushed himself in again his rhythm very slow allowing her to get used to the feeling. The pain slowly changed to pleasure so Naomi started to move with him. Gaara started moving faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing Gaara to go deeper into her causing them both to moan loudly. Her inner walls started twitching around his member caused him to thrust himself harder, and deeper into her.

Her hands grabbed onto his back as she moaned again. They're both breathing really hard at this point but continued trying to fully satisfy each other. They started to feel this new amazing feeling about to overpower the both of them the next thrust was his last as he shot his seed deep in side of her. Naomi moaned out his name as waves of pleasure hit her over, and over. He pulled himself out, and rolled next to her lying on his back she snuggled into him putting her head on his chest. Gaara asks "when will you be ready to do that again Naomi?"

She smiles, and says "soon I need to rest a little bit first."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

**~ The bedtime story ~**

It's now ten years in the future Naomi and Gaara have tucked there two sons 9, and 6 years old into bed. Naomi had just finished the story of her, and Gaara's arranged marriage. The Kids say "aw come on mom two strangers forced to get married don't live happily ever after it's just impossible."

She smiles at them, and says "it's possible."

The Kids say "name one couple then."

Gaara asks "how about your mother and me?"

The Kids look shocked, and say "that story was about you two?"

Gaara replies "yes it was now go to sleep."

With that both Naomi and Gaara leave the room while gently close the door. Gaara raises an eyebrow, and asks "so they lived happily ever after Naomi?"

She smiles, and says "last time I checked they're Gaara."

He smiles, and responds "true so true" then he kisses her passionately braking the kiss only to add "let's have another baby."

Naomi giggles, and says "as you wish Gaara."

He quickly takes her to the bedroom where they make love most of the night.


End file.
